Massage Therapy
by Yangyang
Summary: Sequel to Cream's Birthday wish thanks to the amount of good reviews I got from my last story. WARNING: Rated M for lemon content. No kids allowed!


**Ah, finally…Finals are over and I finally decided to take the summer off from college! (YEA! ) **

**Because I got a decent amount of good reviews from my last story, I decided to surprise you all with a one shot KnuxCream sequel…and guess what folks; this is the first time I'm doing a romance story WITH lemon content, so please…bear with me if it's not that perfect, okay?**

**Okay, ENOUGH TALK!!! Let's get this show on the road:)**

_For those who think that this paring wouldn't work:_

_Cream: 18 years_

_Knuckles: 24 years_

**Massage Therapy**

Cream and Knuckles just arrived home from their date at Twinkle Park which was ended by a stormy weather.

"Oh man... I wish our date didn't end like this!" pouted Cream as she and Knuckles took their wet shoes and socks off. "I was hoping that we could at least stay there until the park closes"

"Tell me about it" Said Knuckles while squeezing the remaining water out of his dread locks. "It could've been worst, though"

"How could it be worst?"

"Like Eggman sending his robots to attack Sonic when we found a chaos emerald on one of the rides"

"Oh yeah, I remember. At least he's gone now" Cream smiled as she handed Knuckles a towel to dry his fur.

"Well I'm going to go change into something more comfortable. In the meantime, why don't make yourself at home until I get back"

"Alright Cream, take your time"

"Oh don't worry, I won't be long"

As Cream heads towards her bedroom to change, Knuckles decided to take a mini tour around the living room.

There were pictures of Cream's family and friends hanging on almost every part of the wall. First, he saw some pictures of Sonic and CO. which were taken 10 years ago. There was this one group picture where Rouge stood next to him hugging him in a seductive manner while he shot a dirty glare at her.

_Ah, Rouge…that girl used to be the biggest "trick" in the book!_ Knuckles thought as he remembered all her week attempts of stealing the Master Emerald. _…although, I still couldn't believe I had a crush on her that time…but she still a good friend, plus she and Shadow are better off together…_

He then noticed this one picture where it was just him and Cream when he actually showed some amount of enthusiasm while taking a picture with her.

_She looks so innocent…such an adorable child she was back then…I never imagine that I would fall in love with her one day…_

_**Flashback to Cream's birthday party at Casinopolis **_

_**(At the Emerald Coast shore line where Knuckles confesses his love for Cream)**_

"_**I guess what I'm trying to say is…I love you, Cream. I've always loved you…maybe there are times where I've been in love with you and didn't even realize it until now"**_

_Noticing tears forming in the rabbit's eyes, Knuckles wipes them away with his ungloved finger._

"_**Are you alright, Cream?"**_

"_**Yes, I'm fine. It's just that…you have no idea how happy you've made me right now"**_

"_**So, does this mean…"**_

"_**Yeah Knuckles…I also loved you…longer than you can ever imagine"**_

_After staring deep in each other's eyes, Knuckles gently placed his hand on the rabbit's cheek watching her closing her eyes in bliss. Then, knowing that the timing was right, he gently draw her face closer to his for a sweet warm kiss…_

_**End Flashback**_

It's been 5 months since he and Cream had been together. Knuckles couldn't help but think about how every time they kissed, her lips always felt so soft against his…the way her tongue would tease and glide across his lips…the way her body fit so perfectly against his…how soft her body felt when he held her in his arms…and that perfect "hour-glass" figure she have when he caressed her body…If only…if only he could explore MORE of her body…

"Knuckles, I'm back!"

When Knuckles turned to the corridor of the hallway, there stood Cream, wearing a plain white tank top which showed off her cute tummy and a pair of black mini shorts with pink boarders on the waist and sides.

"Um, Knuckles… can I ask you a simple question?

"Uh, yeah, sure, go ahead"

"Do these shorts make my butt look too big?" Cream asked while showing off her cotton-tailed bottom.

However, Knuckles wasn't paying attention to Cream's question for he was too busy admiring how well the shorts were showing off her toned out legs and her derriere. From the back, it looked more like a pair of underwear than a pair of shorts, as well as the word **"Play Bunny"** was embodied across the border line of her shorts.

"Knuckles…Knuckles…HEY!!!"

"Huh…what…"

Noticing Knuckles' reaction to her shorts, Cream just simply rolled her eyes in a humorous manner. "I was asking if my butt looked too big in these shorts"

"Oh, they're fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah don't worry about it, they're fine, you look good in them"

"Oh, okay, well, I'm going to go fix us a little something to eat" said Cream while heading towards the kitchen.

"Here, I'll help…" said Knuckles as he followed Cream to the kitchen. "I don't want to feel like a freeloader"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

They both had a romantic candlelit dinner and a healthy dessert (courtesy of Knuckles T. Echidna). Afterwards, they cleaned up, washed the dishes, and headed back to the living room for a nice long conversation.

"Oh man, that…was good…" sighed Knuckles as he and Cream sat on the couch. "That fettuccini Alfredo you made really hit the spot!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Cream giggled. "And those raspberry tarts you made were delicious! I never knew you were such a good cook"

"Ah, well, it was nothing to it, really" replied Knuckles while blushing at Cream's comment. "It was something I learned from watching the Food Channel on TV"

"I see"

"Yeah…So Cream, whatever happened to Cheese? I haven't seen him tagging along with you lately"

"Oh, he's back at the Choa Garden with Chocola and his friends. It was so cute the way they were playing volleyball the other day, you should come and visit sometime"

"Yeah, maybe--AAH, geez…" Knuckles winced as he rubbed one of his shoulders while twisting his head in all different directions.

"Knuckles, are you alright?!"

"My shoulders, their starting to ache a little…but I'll be okay"

"Let me see…" Cream lightly squeezes one of Knuckles' shoulders. "OMG, you're tense!"

"Yeah, I exercise a lot" said Knuckles as he got up from the couch and began to stretch out his arms trying to release some of the tenseness out of his shoulders.

"Most of the time, I do a little kick-boxing, martial arts, weight-lifting, and what not. But sometimes, I just meditate… and of course, guarding the Master Emerald"

"Well it's great that you're exercising on a daily basis, but sweetie, listen, if you keep pushing yourself without allowing your body to relax, you'll hurt yourself"

"Baby, it's okay, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it"

"No, I'm serious, Knuckles" Cream got up from her couch and is now standing directly in front of Knuckles with a worried look in her eye.

"You really need to allow yourself sometime to relax. I mean it's really great that you're trying your best to stay in shape, but as I said before, if you keep overdoing it, you'll end up hurting yourself…or worse"

Knuckles was about to protest that he was fine, but after seeing that concerned look in her amber eyes, he had no choice but to give in.

"(sigh) Fine…if it bothers you that much…" Knuckles smiled while wrapping his arms around Cream's slender waist. "I promise to give myself a break or two…okay?"

Cream nodded as she gently kissed him on the lips as a way of thanking him.

"Besides, I've got just the thing that will help relax those tired muscles of yours" Cream rushed back into her bedroom and came out carrying a medium-sized bottle of green oil.

However, the very sight of the bottle itself made Knuckles furrowed his eyebrows in a disapproving manner.

"What the hell is this?"

"This is mint-julep oil" Cream responded as she held up the bottle for Knuckles to see.

"No it's not, it's one of those fancy girly perfumes" Knuckles complained.

"Don't be silly, Knuckles, it's just massaging oil. Anybody can use it!"

"It's a friggin' perfume, look at it!

"(Sighs)…that's because my mom made it last week and brought it over here in one of her old perfume bottles"

"Ah, great, now I'm going to smell like your mom…and pretty soon, Vector's going to be coming on to me!"

"Oh, stop whining you big baby!" retorted Cream while slapping him playfully on the arm. "Anyway, I'm going to heat this in the microwave"

"…Why in the _microwave…_?" Knuckles asked.

"The oil needs to be hot so it could work to its full potential" Cream replied as she headed towards her kitchen, placed it into her microwave, and set it for 3 minutes.

"Oh, and um, one more thing…" Cream asked, timidly. "You think you could um…you know…take your shirt off?"

Knuckles was puzzled at Cream's sudden request. "Huh…what for?

"Well I can't exactly rub the oil on your cloths!"

"Oh…OOooh, I get it…" said Knuckles while slyly grinning at his girlfriend. "You just want to see my hot n' sexy body, don't you?"

Flustered by her boyfriend's response, Cream tried her best to defend her words so Knuckles wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"W-what are you talking about? I only needed you to take your shirt off so I can rub some oil on you"

"Uh-huh, SURE you do…" replied Knuckles as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

**A/N: (LOL) so much for Cream trying to defend herself, eh?**

"You just want to feel my strong muscular arms…my sleek and sexy chest…and my rock-hard abs"

"S-s-stop it, Knuckles, you're embarrassing me!"

"Come on, Creamy…you know you want to…"

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF?! Cream shouted while stamping her foot.

"Aw come on Cream, you know I was just messing with you"

Cream scoffed and then returned her attention to the microwave. "Look, hurry up and take your shirt off, the oil will be ready in about 30 seconds"

"Alright, alright…" Before he went back to the living room, he took a glance at Cream who looks quite annoyed and yet completely flustered by his flirtatious jokes.

"What…what's so funny?" Cream asked noticing Knuckles smiling at her.

"You just look so adorable when you're blushing"

"Shut up…" Cream smiled while Knuckles chuckled at her response.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Few second later, the oil was ready. "Okay Knuckles, the oil's ready, so I hope you've taken your —oh …my…god…"

Cream stopped in mid-sentence for what she had witness was a sight to behold! As she looked across the counter and to the living room, Knuckles was seen taking off his white shirt and, WOW, did he have an incredibly handsome body!

Cream stood there; eyes wide open and mouth slightly open. _"OMG… I always knew he had a nice body, but DAMN! …he's sure wasn't kidding when he said he has a hot 'n sexy body…"_

Cream also began to remember how handsome he looked that night at Casinopolis for her 18th birthday. She remembered how beautifully he sang to her at the party, the necklace he made for her, and how could she had forgotten their first kiss they shared that night…they way his arms felt when he held her in a gentle embrace…the way his strong and gentle hands felt when he caressed her body…and that kiss…oh, the way his tongue caressed her own was enough to make her melt inside.

The more she thought about it, the more Cream would want to do anything to be back in his arms again…and I mean _ANYTHING_!

"HELLO…earth to Cream…this is Knuckles, do you copy?"

Cream finally snapped out of her thought when a huge hand waved across her face.

"Hey, welcome back. Are you okay?"

"HUH…oh, he-he, sorry…must've spaced out for a second there…um, shall we get started?" Cream laughed nervously as she grabbed the heated bottle of oil and headed back to the living room.

After Knuckles had taken his shirt off, Cream instructed him to lie across the carpet floor while placing a pillow underneath his head for support. She then straddle on top of his back, removed her gloves, poured an ample amount of oil on the palm of her hands and began massaging his back.

"Oh…OOOoooh…OMG this feels so good…a little lower please---OOOh, there we go…" Knuckles moaned as Cream massaged him from the top of his shoulder blades to his lower waist. "Where did you—OH—learned to do this?

"It's just something I learned in college last year" Cream replied as she ran her hands down his sides earning soft, deep purrs from the echidna.

"Whoever they are, they really taught you well…oh…GOD this feels good…"

"Well, it's about to get even better. Hold still, please…" Cream then applied direct pressure to the lower half of his back spine and… (POP)!

"AAAH…damn, that's good" Knuckles closed his eyes with content as Cream proceeded to pop his arms back into place, and then continued massaging his shoulder blades.

_Mmm…her hands…so soft… feels like I'm in heaven…_Soon, Knuckles' thought were interrupted when he felt butterfly kisses trailing across his back. "Uh…Cream?"

"Knuckles, I… I need to do your front side real quick… can you turn over for me… please?"

"Um…okay…sure…" Confused, Knuckles quickly obliged to Cream's request by shifting to his frontal position on the floor. He then relaxed his eyes shut allowing Cream to do whatever she needed to do…that is until he felt a very warm object pressed on his pelvic area!

When Knuckles looked up, his face turned crimson red when he discovered that they were both in a VERY awkward position. Cream was sitting right on top of him; groin against groin.

But, what made this situation even more awkward was that he found that he actually didn't mind her sitting "there" at all…in fact, he kind of liked it…A LOT!

"Um…Cream…" Cream silenced him by placing her finger on his lips.

"Don't worry, Knuckles. I'll be done in a minute" Cream then poured another few drops of oil on the palm of her hand and began massaging his chest, up to his shoulder blades and arms, and then to his abdomen.

As for Knuckles, he tried to relax while allowing Cream to do her job. But because of the current position they're in, the echidna was also having a hard time keeping his arousal under control.

After they were done, Cream helped Knuckles off the floor so he could stretch out his body.

"So, how do you feel now, Knuckles?"

"Mmm, give me a sec..." Cream watched in fascination as Knuckles flexed his muscular arms and shoulders. "Ah…I feel great! You were amazing, Cream"

Cream blushed at the echidna's comment. "Oh, um, you're welcome"

"Okay, well uh… guess I better put my …shirt back on" Knuckles reached over to the couch to get his shirt, but before he even got a chance to put it on, he felt two gentle hands tugging his shirt out from his grasp.

"C-Cream, what are you---?"

"…Please, leave it off…" she replied as she managed to pry the shirt out from the echidna's hands and tossed it aside.

When Cream returned her gaze towards the echidna's eyes, Knuckles noticed that there was something completely different about her eyes. Before, they used to look innocent, sweet, and adoring. But now, her eyes are more longing …wanting…and maybe even lustful.

"Cream, is there something you want to---? Cream placed her index finger on his lips silencing the echidna once more.

"For some reason…" she responded as she seductively ran her hands across his muzzle and to his chest and abs. "…I think you look a lot better without your shirt on…"

Before Knuckles got a chance to reply, Cream immediately pushed him onto the couch and kissed him passionately on the lips whilst straddling back onto his lap.

At first, Knuckles was completely caught off guard from Cream's sudden behavioral change, but then settled down and kissed her back with equal passion until he felt the rabbit's tongue sliding across his lips begging for entrance. Knuckles then allowed her entrance while wrapping his arms around her waist for a closer contact.

Soon, their passionate kiss escalated to an erotic tongue kissing match as they both explored each other's mouths and savoring their taste. 3 minutes later, they broke apart for air.

"Not that I'm …complaining…or anything like that…" Knuckles said. "But… what in the world brought this on?"

Cream timidly looked down for a moment or two while fondling with the echidna's dread locks.

"Knuckles…can I ask you something?"

"Uh…sure"

"…am I too young for you?"

"Uh…well…we ARE almost ten years apart…" Knuckles responded. "But you know what…it really doesn't matter to me. In fact, it shouldn't even matter at all because I love you"

Knuckles took Cream by the chin so she was facing him as he continued to speak.

"Cream, I loved you ever since the whole Eggman ordeal. At first, I thought it was just a simple family love, but then it grew from there ever since your sixteenth year. It's been 5 months since we've been together …and my love still grows for you everyday…"

Cream bit down her lip before responding. "And that's why …I want you to stay with me for tonight"

Knuckles was stunned by Cream sudden request as she continued to speak.

"Knuckles…during those past 5 months we've been together, my love for you has also gotten stronger each day…but sometimes, it was so difficult to control my feelings for you that…that I was afraid that I might …do something foolish"

Knuckles was silent for a while. He knew the rabbit had feelings for him for a while before they got together. But after the make-out session they had moments ago, he was beginning to understand why Cream wanted him to stay over tonight.

"I think I understand what you mean…and for a while…my feelings towards you has also been hard to control"

Cream continued to stroke her boyfriend's dreads as he continued.

"And if I hadn't tried to keep them under control, I'm afraid that I might do something that will frighten you…or worst…hurt you emotionally…and I'll never be able to live with myself if that ever happen"

"Don't say that, Knuckles, you can never hurt me…I know you won't" Cream replied as she kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I love you…and I trust you. That's why tonight…I want this to be a _special_ night between us"

It was then Knuckles knew exactly what Cream meant when she said "special night", for she was ready and willing to take this relationship to the next level. He never imaged Cream would be this bold…

And yet, for a while, Knuckles had also wanted to take this relationship farther. But at the same time, he wanted to be sure if Cream was really ready to go down that road.

"Cream…" Knuckles said as he took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Are you asking me to…?"

Cream nodded her head in response.

"And you are aware that once we do… _This_…there's no turning back?"

"I know…and I'm willing to take that risk" Cream replied as she wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him across his muzzle, down his neck, and back to his lips again which earned her soft, sensual moans from the echidna.

"I want you to be with me always…both physically and spiritually…I…I want…I want you to show me how deep your feelings go…please Knuckles…make love to me"

Knuckles nodded as he carried Cream bridal style towards her bedroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Inside Cream's bedroom, there were scented candles placed on almost every corner of her room. Coincidently, all of them smelled like strawberries and peaches (just like Cream's birthday cake 5 months ago at Casinopolis).

_Well, now…_Knuckles thought as he entered the bedroom with Cream in his arms. _Is it me, or did Cream had this planned from the start?_

"Is there something wrong, Knuckles?"

"Uh, no, it's nothing…"The echidna replied sat on the bed with Cream sitting on top of him and lifted up her chin to meet his gaze.

"Now Cream, are you absolutely_ sure_ you want to do this? Because it's like I said before; once we do this, there's no turning back. The last thing I want is for you to regret your first time"

"I know that…" Cream as she leaned her forehead against his. "But as long as I get to be with you… I'll have no regrets"

Knuckles smiled as he pressed his lips against hers once more.

**(A/N: WARNING – Lemon Content Below!!! Skip this part if you can't handle it. Thank you)**

Cream felt his tongue brush against her lips begging for entrance as they both began to caress each others bodies. Cream obliged by opening her mouth allowing the echidna entrance.

As they began to explore each other's taste, Cream discretely slid her hands from Knuckles' chest down to his groin. As soon as she felt the increasing bulge through the fabric of his jeans, Cream gently squeezed him there causing the echidna to moan in pleasure.

"Mmm, OOooh…you're a sneaky one, aren't you?"

Cream giggled in response as Knuckles' hand found its way up to her thighs while his other hand slid up underneath her tank top trying to pull it off. Fortunately for Knuckles, Cream wasn't wearing any bra!

_Hm, no bra, huh…? Guess this makes my job a lot more interesting. _Knuckles thought as he completely removed Cream's top off her torso. Cream, however, made a small attempt to cover her modesty, but Knuckles wasn't having any of it.

"Don't hide them from me" Knuckles said as he gently pried her hands away from her torso revealing her ample, perky breasts. Although they were not as large as Rouge's, they were a truly beautiful sight for the red echidna.

"Wow, Cream…you're…gorgeous" Knuckles whispered breathlessly. "But why were you hiding them from me just now?"

"I-I'm sorry, it's just…my boobs aren't as big as Rouge's or any of the other girls…"

"You know what…I think they're perfect just the way they are…" Knuckles replied while turning her chin towards him. "Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise"

Cream nodded as Knuckles laid her down on her back. Knuckles then took off his gloves and his jeans leaving him only in his boxers (for now), climbed on top of Cream, and began kissing her slowly on the lips, neck, and collar bone. Cream, not wanting to disappoint Knuckles, also began to explore the rest of his body, as well as continually massaging his groin.

Soft, sensual moans can be heard from the rabbit as Knuckles left trails of butterfly kisses down her neck until he got to the valley of her breast. There, Knuckles began to massage her perky breast while Cream gasped with excitement.

"I notice that you're feeling cold right now…so I'll _warm_ you up a bit" Knuckles whispered slyly as he removed his right hand and leaned down on her breast.

At first, Cream was curious as to what he meant…until she felt a slick and smooth substance rubbing against her breast.

"MMmm…Oooooh this feels soooo good…" Cream cooed as Knuckles licked and sucked on her breast (making sure neither one of them is left out, of course), his hot tongue swirling around the nipple, and even teased it with his sharp fangs causing the rabbit's body to jerk slightly.

Knuckles then trailed his kisses down to her tummy and swirled his tongue inside and around her navel making Cream giggle and squeal like a school girl.

"Feeling a little ticklish, aren't we?" Knuckles chuckled as he continued to kiss down from her tummy and stopped at her lower abdomen.

The only things standing in his way to his destination are Cream's shorts and panties. When Knuckles began pulling off her shorts, he raised an eyebrow for he shocked to discover something that wasn't there…

_WHAT, no panties?!_ Knuckles exclaimed in his thoughts. _Now I KNOW this rabbit had planned this from the get go…I'll have to thank her properly._

Knuckles continued to kiss lower and farther down and stopped at her now soaked opening. He looked up to Cream as if trying to get permission to do what he was about to do.

Knuckles received his answer as Cream pushed his head downwards to her vagina.

There, he slid his hot tongue through the silt and slowly licked and teased the bud insides.

"Oh…AAAaaaahhh… oh, Knucklesssss…" Cream whimpered as Knuckles cleaned up the sweet juices that spilled her insides while Cream continued to hold his head in place wanting to feel more of Knuckles' hot tongue inside her.

When he was finished, Knuckles looked up at Cream who was having a difficult time keeping her eyes open.

"You're as sweet as honey" Knuckles whispered as he kissed on the lips again.

He then removed his boxers, pulled out a condom from his dreads (Don't ask!), and slipped it on to his throbbing member.

Cream looked up as Knuckles pried her legs open and position himself in front of her opening.

"Ready?"

Cream nodded and braced herself as Knuckles slid inside her penetrating the barrier within. She winced and whimpered as she felt her barrier slowly breaking. Knuckles saw Cream's predicament and tried to pull himself out, but Cream wrapped her legs around him restricting him from escaping.

"NO…I can take it…please, keep going…" Cream gasped as Knuckles slid all the way inside of her breaking her barrier completely. There, he stayed like that until Cream has gotten used to him being there.

Soon, he thrust in and out of her going at a slow pace so Cream could match his rhythm.

"Ah…Ah…Oh…Knuckles…go faster…FASTER!!!" Knuckles obeyed and he and Cream speeded up their rhythm with Cream bucking against his hips like the Energizer Bunny on commercial.

"Oh, Faster…FASTER…FASTER…!" They both went at an even faster pace. Memories of 10 years ago started to form within their minds; how they first met, their adventures with Sonic and CO., their battle with Eggman and Metal Sonic, how their bond has gotten stronger through out the years and up to the point where they both shared their first kiss at Cream's birthday party in Casinopolis.

Soon, their memories started to fade away when they both are nearly reaching to the climax.

"Ah, Knuckles…I-I think I'm going to…"

"Ngh, so am I…ugh, do it, Cream…DO IT KNOW!"

As soon as they both reached their climax, they shouted each others names up in the heavens while pouring everything within each other's bodies. At last, their bond has been sealed, virginities lost forever, and their minds and souls has become one.

Knuckles collapsed on top of Cream. Both their bodies glisten with their sweat and tired from exhaustion.

"Not, bad for your first time…" Knuckles panted as he pulled the sheets over them. "I never knew you had it in you…"

"Neither did I" replied Cream as she cuddled up against him. "I guess my rabbit-mating instincts must've taken over when we did this. But you weren't bad yourself"

Knuckles chuckled and smiled at her comment "Thanks…Cream, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Didn't you used to like Tails?"

"Ten years ago, but it was just a childhood crush…what about you and Rouge?"

"Well, she used to flirt with me a lot…AND that trifling bitch tried to steal my Master Emerald NUMEROUS of times…but in the end, we ended up being good friends"

"That's nice…" Cream yawned as she nuzzled against his chest while Knuckles wrapped his arm around her and stroked her ears.

"Knux…?"

"Hmm…?"

"Promise me that you'll always be by my side…I love you so much…" Cream sighed as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too, babe" Knuckles replied as he leaned over and gently kissed her forehead and closed his eye drifting off to sleep.

"And I'll always stay by your side…that's a promise"

As the two lover sleep in each other's arms, a smile crept over the echidna's face for he knew that he was going to have a happy future with his beloved Cream…

…and as long as he had Cream by his side, Knuckles will never live another day of loneliness again.

THE END

**Ahhh…Finally…I can't believe it took me 3 months to finish this…3 FREAKIN' MONTHS…and man, I'm beat…**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed my first lemon fanfic. Please R&R when you get the chance…perhaps some tips on how to write a better lemon story would be nice :)**

**Also, my profile is up so feel free to stop by anytime to check for updates**

**Until then, bye-bye for now :)**


End file.
